The Knight
by pierulestheworld
Summary: Sir Leon is a Time Lord. That's it.


**AN: I don't even know ok. This is what happens when I stay up late and haven't written anything in a year that wasn't for school. This was actually going to have a scene between Leon and Kilgharrah but it didn't fit the mood. **

**Aaaand I find this like two years later and wonder yet again what made me write this. Enjoy I guess.**

**I don't own Merlin or Doctor Who.**

In the middle of the constellation Kasterborous, there was a large, red planet that orbited two stars. This planet, Gallifrey, was home to the Time Lords, a race of people who could travel through time and space.

It was here that there lived a young boy.

(No, not the Doctor, that's a story for someone else to tell.)

Anyways, there lived a boy, just outside the Citadel. He had a normal life, a mother, a father, an older sister. He had friends who he played with and a bed he slept in.

His father had been an adventurer before having his family, and his son had inherited that lively spirit. He lived life to the fullest, even if he knew he would have hundreds of years to live. He particularly loved the stories his father told of medieval Earth, a time of romance and knights and chivalry.

(It wasn't really of course, but aren't stories always romanticized?)

The young boy loved it. He tried his hardest to always act like how the knights of that old time would have. When he went to the Academy, the stories inspired him to take every course in weaponry, especially the class on ancient weapons.

The boy grew, he graduated, he took on the name The Knight, and he got a job working for some politicians.

(He had wanted to work in the military, or maybe even become a rogue. He wanted to travel and help people, but his parents feared he would get hurt and no one would find him so he didn't.)

The Knight grew to like it after a time, watching them solve problems with words was interesting. Eventually though, he began to break out of his optimism and idealism and saw that the people he worked for were incredibly corrupt. For years, he observed and saw as the government, of the planet he loved and fought for, lie for greed and power.

He didn't like it. At all.

So, he did _not_ run away, whatever his sister says. He just filed for a vacation and went off in his TARDIS.

He flew around the universe with no purpose. He landed on a planet or moon or different universe, helped out a bit, and was on his merry way. He never stayed too long, and he never got too attached.

Then, of course, The Knight landed in a land known as Camelot. He could not believe it. He had spent his whole life striving to act like the Knights of the Round Table and now he was in the land where it originated. He forged some documents and maybe messed with a few mind of some Lords and servants to say he was the son of a nobleman who had traveled to Camelot to become a knight. His TARDIS disguised itself as a column in a cave nearby, and the newly named Leon was on his way.

The land was very different than the stories. For one, he landed when Uther Pendragon was still king. Arthur was only a young boy, who was _not_ being raised by Sir Ector. There was no Merlin in sight, and magic was punishable by death. There were knights though, and Leon wanted to be one with both his hearts.

Training was no more hard than it had been on Gallifrey. He fought well and eventually, what he would call the happiest day of his life came. He was knighted.

As he arose as Sir Leon, he couldn't help but smile.

Years went by, and The Knight grew to become the second in command to Prince Arthur. The Prince had been a bit of a letdown, if you had ever asked him about the early days. He was not the just and wise king, but a spoilt brat of a prince. Leon put it down to being young and hoped the man of the legend would come later.

When Merlin was appointed his servant, he knew that was when everything would change.

And change many things did. Arthur went from being a _clotpole _as Merlin would say, to being a fair and honorable man. The Knight was beyond ecstatic to see the growth of the Once and Future King happening before him.

There had been one snag though. When they had went to face the dragon- _A dragon! An actual, real live dragon! -_he was face with his first regeneration. Regeneration was bad for anyone, but the first was always the toughest.

As Sir Leon lay there gasping from broken bones and burns, he couldn't help but feel excited as he heard Merlin talk to the dragon. He had certainly been mortally wounded and he could feel the power to regenerate building up inside him, but he needed to wait. Hearing the great Merlin use his power was amazing.

After making sure Merlin, Arthur, and the dragon were all gone, he dragged himself to another clearing and regenerated. He took everything he had ever learned about regeneration and made it so that he looked the same as before. This type of control was quite hard considering he had just been burnt to death via dragon. When he came back to Camelot several weeks later, he made up a story about some travelers who took him in and cared for him.

He was almost forced to use up another regeneration a year later if it hadn't been for the Druids. With that Cup of Life, they had saved him. He had never had anything against sorcerers, but that had sealed the deal on whether he was for or against them.

They were kind people, and every day Leon was seeing more and more of the Gallifreyan government in Uther.

Then came Morgana's attack.

He was imprisoned in the dungeon, and was filled with hatred for the women who thought she could kill innocents to sway him. He couldn't have been gladder when Guinevere came with the plan to escape.

In hiding, The Knights eyes widened as he saw Arthur uncover the round table. Being a Knight of Camelot was good enough for him, but to be a Knight of the Round Table? If it wasn't such a serious time, and he wasn't in the company of others, he might've started dancing. He watched as the others were knighted and then they were fighting and the army vanished.

He may or may not have danced when it was all over.

He continued to be loyal as the years went on. Another immortal army or a dragon were nothing after the past few years. He was a tad ashamed of himself with the way he acted with Lamia and maybe he should've done something when Mordred was knighted but he loved his life in Camelot. It was better than anything Gallifrey could give him.

Arthur's death at Camlann hit everyone hard. He knew then, that his time in Camelot was up. People would soon become suspicious at the fact he was barely aging. He stayed a few more years, to help Queen Guinevere adjust to ruling alone and to help Merlin get over his grief. Then one night, he slipped into his TARDIS for the first time in years. He created a dummy of himself to use for when the time came for him to die.

It came sooner than he expected. One day their patrol wandered onto some bandits and despite the odds, Leon was stabbed right in the chest. The three other knights with him were gone, chasing the bandits, so he regenerated for the second time. He ran to his TARDIS and got the body that the others could use for a funeral.

He laid the body down, put the sword into its chest and walked away. The Knight flew away in his TARDIS and didn't look back.

He went back to what he did before. Wandering aimlessly and helping people. That was what he was meant to do, not work in politics. He loved this wild, adventurous life and wouldn't give it up for anything.

He kept that lifestyle through so many years that he lost count. He had just regenerated (into the same face as always) when he got the notice.

Every Time Lord was to return to Gallifrey. They were in a Time War with the Daleks.


End file.
